Zack Ward
Zack Ward (1970 - ) Film Deaths * The Club (1994) [Kyle]: * ''Freddy vs. Jason'' (2003) [Bobby Davis]: Wrists slit (off screen) by Robert Englund years before the story begins in a way that makes it look like a suicide; he is only shown as part of a nightmare his brother (Brendan Fletcher) is having when Englund impersonates him. * Resident Evil: Apocalypse (2004) [Nicholai Ginovaef]: Mauled to death by zombie dogs while trying to save Milla Jovovich. * ''Transformers'' (2007) [First Sergeant Donnelly]: Impaled by the Scorponok transformer. * Postal (2007) '[''The Postal Dude]: Killed in a nuclear explosion (along with everyone else in America) after China sends nuclear missiles toward the country. (Played for comic effect) *Beyond the Law (2019)' [''Desmond Packard]: Shot in the head by Johnny Messner. TV Deaths * Friday the 13th: The Series: Vanity's Mirror (1988) '[''Gregg Mazzey]: Crushed to death after Ingrid Veninger locks him inside a trash compactor. * ''Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles; Automatic for the People (2008) '[Wells]: Shot in the chest (off screen) before he travels back in time; he dies while relaying information to Lena Headey and Thomas Dekker. * ''Cold Case: Lotto Fever'' (2009) [Ed Dubinski]: Shot by John Bishop. His body is shown at the beginning of the episode, and his death is shown in a flashback later on. He appears at the end of the episode as a ghost/figment of Mary Elizabeth Ellis' imagination after his murder is solved. * ''CSI NY: Misconceptions'' (2009) [Keith Milner]: Throat slashed by Jamie McShane. * American Horror Story: Cult: Don't Be Afraid of the Dark (2017) [Roger]: Impaled through the back on a meat hook (off-screen) by an unknown party; He is killed when the hook is driven further into his back when Sarah Paulson attempts to help him down. Video Game Deaths *''Rise of the Tomb Raider'' (2015) [Konstantin]: Mortally wounded when Camilla Luddington stabs him in the chest with an ice axe; Can either be executed by Camilla or he falls into flames when the floor below him collapses if Camilla spares him. (This death is shared with Charles Halford, who is also credited for voicing Konstantin.) Notable Connections *Son of Pam Hyatt *Brother of Carson T. Foster Category:Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Canadian actors and actresses Category:1970 Births Category:Death scenes by slit wrists Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by robot attack Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:People who died in a Friday the 13th film Category:People who died in a Nightmare on Elm Street film Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:People who died in a Terminator film Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:Deaths in the CSI universe Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Actors who died in Uwe Boll Movies Category:Actors who died in Michael Bay Movies Category:People who died in a Transformers film Category:People who died in a Resident Evil film Category:People who died in a Freddy vs Jason film Category:Horror Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Paramount Stars Category:Child Actors Category:Redheads Category:Death scenes by burning Category:People who died in the Charmedverse Category:Drama Stars Category:People who died in a Cold Case series Category:American Horror Story Cast Members Category:People who died in a American Horror Story series Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Friday the 13th Cast Members Category:Slasher Stars Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street Cast Members Category:Transformers Cast Members Category:The Mentalist Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Ronny Yu Movies Category:Death scenes in video game Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:Deaths in CSI: NY Category:Actors who died in a David S. Goyer movie Category:Death scenes by hook Category:People murdered by Freddy Krueger Category:Profiler Cast Members